Renegade
Warrior of the Anti-hero Zodiac Code name: Renegade Name: Civilian Alias:Princess of War Age: Race: Current occupation: Current place of work: Eyes: Hair: Height: Weight: Chinese Zodiac: Greek Zodiac: Personal History Not much is know about the Anti-hero Zodiac, however as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this Hindu Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. Anti-Hero weapons 01 Shadow the hedgehog An artificial life form who power over the powers of Chaos make him a powerful force to deal with, truly worth of the title, The Ultimate life form. "Let me show you my real power."—Shadow Weapons obtain: The Shadow rifle and shadow's shoes 345587_170x100.png.gif|Chaos Blast tumblr_mmk6v44zaW1rheorao6_250.gif|Chaos Control shadow-shadow-the-hedgehog-5834130-320-240.gif 02 Alucard Alucard was once known as Count Dracula, also known as Vlad III Dracula, the son of Vlad II Dracul. Born in 1431, he later became known as Vlad Ţepeş ("Vlad the Impaler") and as Kazıklı Voyvoda ("the Impaling Voivode") by the Turks, gaining a fearsome reputation throughout the lands. He is arguably the first vampire that ever existed. Weapons obtained: The guns Casull and Jackal along with the Dog of Hell Tumblr n5d0kfliti1spd82io1 500.gif Tumblr mjrqz5AL0d1rcj8eco1 500.gif Tumblr mzwvf92m3O1t24irro1 500.gif Tumblr n32c34BaVG1tnry25o1 500.gif 03 Rorono Zoro Zoro usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a goofy and exaggerated comical style. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent evident from the fact where he almost drew his sword on one of the Tenryubito. Furthermore, it has also been stated that Zoro is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat; it has been mentioned that Zoro has killed before. \ Weapons obtained: The swords Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, and Shusui Giphyuk.gif Tumblr mtkp4hcyE41sfwn8wo1 500.gif Tumblr myui4wXr5E1r0l1kdo1 500.gif Uk.gif 04 Prince Zuko Zuko was the only son of Firelord Ozai, although he was never treated like much of a son Weapons obtained: Zuko's double sword Tumblr n6rmgam8DF1srpefdo1 500.gif Tumblr mngh01TblA1s6lywfo1 500.gif tumblr_n68k1oJG581rvxid3o1_r3_500.gif tumblr_myt7ep8siF1qe4aaeo1_250.gif 05 Raven Raven is generally cold towards other people, aloof, and anti-social. Cocky, arrogant, and snide, he often taunted his opponents during battle, deriding their ability to pilot. Weapons Obtained:Organoid Shadow and Geno breaker Imagesp.jpeg tumblr_mses7lCtm41r0b2hgo1_400.gif 06 Sasuke Uchiha "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone."—-Sasuke Weapons Obtained: Lighting Chakra charge sword, wire, Shuriken, Sharigin Ri Sasuke-uchiha-naruto-anime-sword-5ab6.jpg Sasuke's_Eternal_Mangekyo.png Sasuke's_rinnegan.png 07 James Heller Alex Mercer, who had been watching the whole time, confronted Heller who blindly charged him only to be pinned to a wall by Mercer. Mercer then infects Heller, with his strain of the Blacklight Virus. Weapon obtain: Heller Hoodie Jacket capable of granting the user Heller's powers Blade_(1).gif|Blade P2-Chopper-Clip.jpg|Tendril 1 640px-6376C63122FA6ED37940D943B1947B51_x600.jpg|Tendril 2 640px-188709_153711118022536_140887505971564_311835_7079323_n.jpg|claws 1 640px-P2_14.jpg|Claws 2 640px-Heller_Whip_promo.jpg|Whip 1 640px-P2_Heller_whip.png|Whip 2 Hellerhammerfist.png|Hammer fist Hellershield.png|Shield 08 Dante Dante is very anti-social, rebellious and laid back. Living on the periphery of society and caught between two worlds, he feels like an outcast. Young and angry, but with a quick wit and black humor, he is disaffected and disassociated with society, and quite apathetic. He has no fear, and no respect for authority, particularly not the demonic authority that runs the world in which he lives Weapons obtained: Rebellion, Ebony, and Ivory 09 Bayonetta Engaging in small jobs, Bayonetta sought to uncover her past. The only hint she has is her witch heritage and a red gem she wears on her chest that she somehow believes to be part of a set called 'The Eyes of the World'. Weapons obtained: Twin double barrel pistols and matching double barrreled high heel pistols. 10 Bass After being defeated so many times by Megaman, Dr. Wily studied Mega Man's blueprints, in hopes of creating a similar robot. During his research, he accidentally developed a powerful energy source that he called “Bassnium”. With this new energy, he was able to create Bass Weapon obtained; Treble the mechanical Wolf and Bass Buster 11 Sesshomaru Sesshomaru is InuYasha's older half-brother, an extremely powerful full-blooded demon, easily invulnerable when fighting, and is able to fly in the air. Weapons obtain: Tenseiga and Bakusaiga 12 Beelzemon A Demon Lord type Digimon who defends his solitary existence with the same type of sinister abilities that other Demon Digimon have. It's said that Beelzemon's nature alone surpasses all other Demon Lord type Digimon, positioning him not only at the top of the dark "Nightmare Soldiers" army corps, but also as a member of the "Seven Great Demon Lords" Digimon. Weapons obtained: "Berenjena" shotguns, and Behemoth motorcycle that can be absorbed to use the Corona Blaster 13. Xena Warrior Princess When this is accessed the host's body is coiled up in energies of light and darkness completely covering their flesh as muscle mass is added. Growing in height making about 8'9" standing clad in armor suited for the warrior Princess, Xena. Like the black cat the host only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with currents of the opposing energies coiled around like bag full of snakes. As their fail safe these energies will consume them allowing the warrior spirit of an enraged Xena to take control not being able to tell friend from foe as it sought out to complete his mission. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by the angels Panty and Stocking forcing the Anti-hero Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Main weapon: Like all Zodiac warriors she has a weapon on her person at all times but unlike the others her weapon is her link to the others in her possesion. For when she transforms her markings end up on her Balanced Chakram. On one side of the Chakram one would find the symbols which would normally be on her chestplate. So by pressing it and throwing the Chakram she will be able to open small portal in which it will return with the weapon selected.Key notes: 1. Only the Host and the champions of the 12 spirits of her Zodiac can go in and out of the doors she summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through The angel sisters or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon her removed from her hand she can summon it back to her hand thanks to the CHAKRAM weapon system. Category:Anti-Hero Category:Warriors Category:Female Category:Spiritual Energy Powered